leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spiritweaver123/Espiritu - The Gentle WInd
=Neth, The Light's Guardian= Neth – The Light's Guardian SECONDARY BAR ManaAUTHORSpiritweaverLATEST REVISION |} Neth and Rhea is a custom champion based on the two champion mechanic of Kindred. Please note that MANA only applies to Rhea's abilities. Please note the change of the champion's name and title, I made the change and still don't know how to change the blog name... The idea of them is to create a supportive unit and a speedy but fragile assassin in one supporting both a hyrid build or a full AP/ AD build based of the current situation. Abilities |} |} |} |} Lore : The Streets of Zaun was a place Neth grew to love and hate, where the forces of magic came into twisted experiments from scientific minds. Though unlike his peers, where even the poorest and uneducated of street children were mechanically gifted in a way, Neth prefered to hone his skills as a runner. At a young age he was scaling the smog covered rooftops of Zaun just for the thrill of reaching the top. He there, he aided the other street children as a lookout and scout until he entered his teenage years, where he received slight augmentations to his legs and back from his so called friends. His augmentations, though not as extreme as ones used from experiments, made him faster and soon became his most valuable asset. : Years after he left the group, Neth was hired as a courier, delivering vile chemicals, magical runes, machine parts, everything the residents of Zaun are willing to test and build upon. He earned his keep but couldn't care less about his job, as long as he could run, it was good enough for him. : It was during one of his routine runs when he came across a young girl with markings of runes and traces of horrific experiments running through every inch of her body. It was a horrific sight but he watched in awe as she glowed in gentle light, her wounds healing before his very eyes. The girl saw something behind him however and ran away, leaving him in confusion before he was swatted aside by an augmented subject running after the child. : Neth gave chase, something about that girl felt different. He ran and followed the chase from the rooftops, giving her a way to traverse the streets, all the while trying to confuse her pursuer. His attempts was only able to buy so much time until her pursuer caught up to her. Without much of a choice, he ran down to the smog from the rooftops and carried the girl on his back and ran. But with the child behind him he was unable to run as fast as he does, worrying about the damage he would do to the girl at that speed. The confusion coupled with the fact he was protecting another life made unable to think rationally, he did this time and time again but why now of all times did he felt like this. Cornered, he wanted to run away, leave the girl and return to the streets, instead he found himself unsheating a dagger, facing the monstrousity of a man in front of him. He stood his ground, using his speed, pushing his augmentations to the limit. Neth took hit after hit but he cuts more and with kicks with his momentum, he ws able to drive the man back and deal the finishing blow. : Neth pushed himself to the point of crippling himself, he laughed at the thought of saving someone he barely knew but the child healed him with the same gentle light he saw before. It was at this time that he swore to protect her, he may be lucky he survived living a harsh life in the streets but he can't risk her taking such a toll, especially at such a young age. He gave the girl a name, raising her like his own though the truma she endured made her scared to talk or trust someone other than him, making them inseperatable. He doesn't mind, it was good to have someone having their back after all those years. : But Zaun was not a place one would raise a child and the constant attacks from scientists wanting the girl back took a toll at him. With every attack however, he was able to grow stronger and more proficient with his choice of weaponry but he had to draw the line somewhere. : With Rhea on his back, they both left the state of Zaun and became wonderers but he would later knew the price of taking care of the child. Zaun was not the only one interested on her inate powers. Scientists from piltover, mages from both Damacia and Noxus also took interest on the child, leaving him no choice but to defend her with the very last of his strength. Design : Rhea: I pictured her as a simple girl in a white torn dress with black hair and slightly tanned skin. Runes similar to what we see in Ryze ran to every inch of her body to her cheeks, to which it glows every time she uses an ability or if she was left alone by Neth. Every time she uses one of her abilities, she would often times leave large runes on the ground in the area she used it on. Her auto-attacks consists of small bolts of light to which she hurls over Neth's shoulder. She barely speaks due to what she endured before meeting Neth, adopting a shy demeanor especially if left alone. Though sometimes tends to act childish if Neth played with her. : Neth: I pictured him as a Free Runner, a medium built man, long pants and a stained shirt with his steel like augmentations running from the side of his legs to his back shoulders that glows depending whose side are you on, similar to what Vi's armor looks like (Not her gauntlets). He wears a cap with a small knife sheathed on one of his legs. He only uses it during Banishing strike and Retribution as his main form of attacking is kicks but sometimes uses it during critical strikes. If Neth is carrying Rhea, he tends to act a lot more caring and constantly worried about Rhea's well being. If Rhea was left alone however, he will a lot more cocky and free spirited and often boasts about his speed and agility though becomes rather frantic on finding her if he became worried. Quotes Upon Selection *Neth: We're fighting! One way... **Rhea: Or another... Upon Starting Neth crouches and Rhea climbs on his back. *Neth: You ready? **Rhea: Umhm... ***Neth: Then hold on tight. *Neth: You okay back there? **Rhea: I-I'm fine... ***Neth: You sure? Alright then. *Neth: You sure you wanna come? It's a rough place. **Rhea: Umhm... ***Neth: Then watch my back out there, its going to get messy. *Neth: If they hurt you, I'll break their legs! **Rhea: Umm... You're scaring me... Attacking (Burden) *Neth: Light'em up! *Neth: It's all yours! *Neth: That's great! Keep it up! *Neth: I'll take care of the rest! Just keep attacking! *Rhea: That looks like it hurts... **Neth: Trust me, they won't be standing if I was the one attacking. *Rhea: T-take this! *Neth: Umm... should I just put you down, your attacks made my right eye go blind. **Rhea: I-I'm sorry... *Rhea: S-shine! *Rhea: L-like this? **Neth: Yep, like that! Unburdened *Neth: Come at me! *Neth: You should've turned around and walked away. You won't be able after this. *Neth: I'll make you regret going after her! *Neth: She's not yours to take! I'll beat that into your thick skulls! *Neth: What's wrong? This is how some say hello in Zaun! *Neth: Rhea won't be happy after I'm through with you. *Neth: Go ahead, run! I love a good chase! *Neth: Keep pushing me... I'll make you regret it. Unburdened (Worried) *Neth: Oh come on! Why now of all times! *Neth: I don't have time to waste of on you! I need to get back! *Neth: I'm going back to her! There's nothing you can do to stop me! *Neth: GET OUT OF MY WAY! Unburdened (Within Rhea's range) *Neth: Watch my back! I'm taking this one! *Neth: We're fighting! One way... **Rhea: Or another... *Neth: Her magic or my kicks, which do you prefer. *Neth: You should've just ran buddy, oh wait... Rhea still has you in her sights. *Neth: Come on, don't make me look bad in front of the kid! Movement Burdened *Neth: Let's move. *Neth: Just sit tight and hold on. **Rhea: O-ok... *Neth: We'll get through this, I won't let anyone take you away. **Rhea: I know... I trust you. *Neth: I'm going to speed up a bit, is it fine with you? **Rhea: Umhm... ***Neth: You know what? Nevermind, I fine with this pace. *Neth: You know? This is nice change from the streets I grew up in. *Rhea: This feels nice... **Neth: It sure does. *Neth: You better not be sleeping back there! **Rhea: Chuckles* *Neth: You're heavier than I thought. **Rhea: Hmmp! ***Neth: Hey! My arms are just tired ok! Unburdened *Neth: Whoo! I almost forgot how it feels! *Neth: Blurring out! *Neth: Rhea would love this... or maybe not. *Neth: Ahh... running just feels so satisfiying. *Neth: The kids back home are really missing out! *Neth: Catch me if you can! *Neth: Too bad I'm running in this place. If this was Zaun then you're better off catching a shadow! Unburdened (Worried) *Neth: Come on, come on! Please be there! *Neth: I shouldn't have let that kid alone! What was I thinking?! *Neth: Damn it... where did I left her?! *Neth: This is what I get from taking her with me! Casting STAY *Neth: Stay here and watch yourself. **Rhea: A-alright... Please come back for me... Casting Retrieve *Neth: Alright, I'm back! Let's move. **Rhea: O-ok! Casting Retrieve '(Worried) *Neth: I back... don't be afraid, I'm here... **Rhea: I know... sob* I thought you left me... ***Neth: There's no way I'll do that, I'm sorry for leaving you... Jokes Burdened ''Rhea shows Neth a trick using her powers which amuses him before abruptly flashes in his face. *Rhea: Look! I doing it! **Neth: Nice... You're finally getting the hang... ow! that stings... I take it back... go practice some more. ***Rhea: S-sorry! *Rhea: W-hoa... I'm doing it! **Neth: Clever... It finally paid off huh? I'm proud of... wow! that's bright! Yep! I'm still proud... Unburdened Neth augments a bit and tries to perform an aerial trick, only to fail miserbly... *Neth: Alright... easy as one, two... GAH! spat... That could've gone a lot better... *Neth: For old times sake... and stick the... GAH! face... That didn't go so well... Taunts *Neth: I'll make you regret coming after us! *Neth: Believe me, if things were different then I wouldn't be here... but I have a kid that need's protecting. *Neth: Zaun, Piltover, Damacia... You can have her over '''MY dead body! Special taunts (Burdened) Taunting near an enemy Annie *Rhea: W-wanna play? I have magic too... **Neth: Her, I can manage but I'm not letting you near Tibbers. ***Rhea: Aww... but he's so cuddly... Taunting near an enemy Teemo *Rhea: L-look its Teemo! **Neth: Better watch out where I'm going then... nice call by the way. Taunting near an enemy Amumu *Rhea: W-wanna be friends? **Neth: Nope! I'm not letting you near him! ***Rhea: Aww... why not? Taunting near an enemy Dr.Mundo / Viktor *Rhea: I'm scared... **Neth: One step closer... then I would put her down and make you pay for the things you did to her and Zaun. Taunting a Yordle *Rhea: I want one... please... **Neth: Rhea, we talked about this... Special Taunts (Unburdened) Taunting an enemy Ryze *Neth: You might be able to answer my questions... Taunting an enemy Ekko *Neth: Great... guns, swords and now time machines... The youth of Zaun, everybody. Taunting an enemy Janna *Neth: Hey, wind lady! I have some high places needing scaling so knock me up! Taunting an enemy Yasuo *Neth: Great... better be careful around this one. *Neth: Nothing runs faster than the wind? Let's put that to a test. Taunting an enemy Vi *Neth: Why does everyone in Zaun have to be so mechanicly minded!? Taunting an enemy Urgot *Neth: Zaun... just why? I'm sorry but... Rhea can't get you out of this one... *Neth: If that's Rhea's fate then... then...! I'll never forgive them for this! Category:Custom champions